darkduelsfandomcom-20200214-history
ArchAngel Fire
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>Project: Archangel: Fire<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<< Scientist 1: Ok shes fine going to wake her up now Scientist 2: Ok Cobalt: ow, my head Scientist 2: Hey you ok? Cobalt: Where am i? Scientist 2: relax, your safe Scientist 1: Ok, bringing up her HUD screen now and her shield Cobalt: what the? what is this? Scientist 2: Lets just say your bringing a fight of the ones that slaughtered your family thats why your here to join the Federation, to fight for free rights Cobalt: So i joined the Federate? Scientist 2: Yes, anyways if you be so kind to stand up? Cobalt: Ok -stands- Scientist 1: Ok, her IQ is normal, Perception High agility.... fine. her special is "Lock On". She can lock onto hostile targets with a gun and once successfully locked she has a 95% chance of hitting the target without even trying. -After a Few Hours- Cobalt: So this is recommended weapon for me? Federate Soldier: yes its a Modified ASAS-12 Assault Carbine Cobalt: Like its assault rifle instead its a carbine with red dot? Federate Soldier: yea thats basically it Cobalt: Ok, -aims at target- Cobalt's HUD: Locking On in 5 seconds.........target Locked -Fires, Direct Bullseye- Scientist 1: Ok shes fine going to wake her up now Scientist 2: Ok Cobalt: ow, my head Scientist 2: Hey you ok? Cobalt: Where am i? Scientist 2: relax, your safe Scientist 1: Ok, bringing up her HUD screen now and her shield Cobalt: what the? what is this? Scientist 2: Lets just say your bringing a fight of the ones that slaughtered your family thats why your here to join the Federation, to fight for free rights Cobalt: So i joined the Federate? Scientist 2: Yes, anyways if you be so kind to stand up? Cobalt: Ok -stands- Scientist 1: Ok, her IQ is normal, Perception High agility.... fine. her special is "Lock On". She can lock onto hostile targets with a gun and once successfully locked she has a 95% chance of hitting the target without even trying. -After a Few Hours- Cobalt: So this is recommended weapon for me? Federate Soldier: yes its a Modified ASAS-12 Assault Carbine Cobalt: Like its assault rifle instead its a carbine with red dot? Federate Soldier: yea thats basically it Cobalt: Ok, -aims at target- Cobalt's HUD: Locking On in 5 seconds.........target Locked -Fires, Direct Bullseye- Federate Soldier: -Whistles- a few more shots you'd probably get out of this training facility quicker Cobalt's HUD Locks onto 4 more targets as she aims and fires all bullseye's Federate Soldier: i guess i own the Scientists $30 Cobalt: so when im getting fresh air again? Federate Soldier: hey um i dont make the rules ok?, you just have 5 more training courses to go threw and your fine to leave this facility. Cobalt: Alright Federate Soldier: ok the assassination test, i want you to execute by knock out or shoot a paralysis shot at the person i tell you to shoot or knock out. Cobalt: ok Federate Soldier: I'll be somewhere else, your target is a man that is wearing Marauder Armor and have Mercenary weapons and you cannot be detected by other people, ok im out -All lights go out- -Cobalt moves around the place spotting 2 people 1 in marauder armor she locks onto the light above and shoot the light then the marauder Federate Soldier: well that was quick i guess you passed im goin to get some rest ill leave the next door unlocked for you -All lights go on- Cobalt: ok, Alright.. -as she opens the door she gets knocked out-